


Cat and Mouse

by meeble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kagami and Adrien are the main protectors of Paris in this au, Multimouse!Marinette, i'll explain this au a little better, now they're asking marinette to be part of team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeble/pseuds/meeble
Summary: In which Chat and Ryuko must give Marinette Dupain-Cheng the mouse Miraculous to help them defend Paris, and Chat is worried about her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> [Please Read!]
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm sure this kind of AU must have been done before (please let me know if it has) but the basic idea is Kagami and Adrien are the defenders of Paris with the dragon and black cat Miraculouses. They're good friends in their civilian lives but not romantic. 
> 
> Adrien's dynamic with Marinette is a bit altered since Ladybug doesn't exist. She still has a crush on him, but isn't as obvious about it, and they're friends in school. Adrien thinks she's cute, but it isn't a fully formed crush until after she becomes Multimouse. Marinette starts to develop feelings for Chat, since she hangs out with him a lot as Multimouse, but obviously is a bit ~conflicted~ because of her crush on Adrien.
> 
> Adrien and Kagami know Marinette is Multimouse (as you'll read) but she doesn't know their identities (this is supposed to be a more long-term yet temporary arrangement to help them out with an influx of akumas). Kagami is friends with Marinette and thinks highly of her since she has few real friends. Everything else is pretty much the same. Adrien and Kagami do NOT know each other's identities (same rules as Ladybug and Chat).
> 
> AnywAYS I've been toying with this idea for awhile because the love square kind of infuriates me and honestly I'm not a huge part of the Miraculous fandom or anything, I haven't even watched past the second season, but this was fun to write so I might write more. We'll see. Please don't be mad at me for not knowing a lot of details or anything, I only know the basics of this show. From what I've seen though, I really like Kagami.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chat blinks at Ryuko.

“A new hero?” he questions, eyebrows raising slightly. “Why would Master Fu need a new one? We work pretty well together…”

“It’s not because of us.” Brisk as always, Ryuko holds out a gray box. “It’s because of the increasing numbers of akumas lately. We’re worn out. And we can’t keep dropping by temporary Miraculous-holders, asking them only to help for a day.”

Reluctantly, Chat takes the box and opens it. Inside is a gray and pink pendant on a necklace. It sits there, so innocent looking. Chat can’t help wondering what kind of person would wield it.

“It’s the mouse Miraculous. It holds the power of multiplication.” Ryuko crosses her arms. For as long as they’ve been partners, Chat was still amused at how serious she took everything. But that’s why they worked so well together--serious, calculating Ryuko and playful, impulsive Chat Noir.

“So… who is going to use it?” He asks. Ryuko presses her lips together. “Usually Master Fu distributes the Miraculouses, right? So why do we have it?”

“Because this is a special case.” Ryuko takes back the box. “He specifically requested we deliver it and ask the person to wield it, since they aren’t supposed to be a hero. They won’t be appointed--they will be asked. If they refuse, then that’s that. But this person was chosen by Master Fu using his own judgment, similar to us. Since they’re supposed to be more long-term but still temporary, we can know their identity.”

Chat shrugs. “I guess that makes sense. So who is it?”

Ryuko holds out a folded piece of paper. “It says their name on this paper. I haven’t looked yet.”

Chat takes the paper. He wonders what kind of person they’ll be, how they’ll find this person’s house, how they’ll react--

Then everything flies out the window when he reads the name.

Ryuko blinks. “What?”

“No. There’s gotta be some mistake. We can’t ask _her_ to be a hero. It’s dangerous! I mean--I--” as Chat rambles, Ryuko takes the paper and reads it.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Her voice sounds flat. “Interesting.”

Chat shakes his head. “We can’t.”

“We have no choice.”

“Sure we do. Return the mouse Miraculous. Let’s ask someone else.”

“No. Master Fu chose Marinette.”

They stare at each other.

“Why are you being so stubborn about this?” Ryuko asks, exasperated.

“I--I know her in my civilian life. Marinette is a sweet girl. We can’t get her involved in hero business. It’s not safe. I won’t willingly put my friend in harm’s way.”

“I also know her in my civilian life,” Ryuko replies. A shock goes down Chat’s spine. “It will be fine. Marinette is strong, smart and brave. Give her a bit more credit, Chat Noir.”

Chat’s shoulders slump. That was true. Marinette was a good soul, but wasn’t a pushover. Although he didn’t interact with her as much as others in his school life, he considered her a friend and a nice person. And, okay, she was also pretty cute.

“Fine. I guess…she can handle herself.”

Ryuko smiles slightly. “I agree. Let’s be off.”

As they head to Marinette’s family’s bakery, he glances over at Ryuko. “Still...I’m surprised you know Marinette. Do you go to school with her…?”

“You know we aren’t supposed to discuss this.” Ryuko jumps to another rooftop. “But to answer your question, no, I do not. She is a friend.” Chat notices her voice soften slightly. He’s pleased to see Ryuko cares about Marinette, too.

They land beside her bakery, and both spot her out on her balcony immediately. She’s seated on the ground, sewing something and humming to herself. Chat feels his chest warm. _She’s so cute._

Without warning, Ryuko lands in front of her. Marinette shrieks.

“Hello, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette scrambles as Ryuko speaks, getting to her feet. “Chat Noir and I would like to speak to you.”

“Wha--you--who…?” Marinette’s eyes are wide as Chat joins them. He clears his throat.

“Nice to meet you, m’lady.” He smiles. “Sorry for startling you.”

“No, you’re okay, I just...huh?” Marinette has gotten her wits about her, and is now looking between the two superheroes in awe. Chat feels his chest swell a bit.

“Marinette, you have been chosen to wield the mouse Miraculous, if you so choose to accept it.” As usual, Ryuko wastes no time. She holds out the box. “We are in need of help for a longer period of time, and we request you join us in defending Paris from Hawkmoth.”

Marinette gapes at the box, reflexively reaching out to take it. She stares at it, hand hovering over the lid. “Me…? Are you sure there isn’t some sort of mistake? I mean, I don’t have any experience with this sort of thing...what if I do something wrong? Would I be any good…?”

“You were chosen by the guardian of the Miraculous.” This time, it’s Chat who speaks up. He takes a step closer and rests a comforting hand on her shoulder, momentarily forgetting they were supposed to be strangers. “And we believe in you, too, Marinette. You don’t have to accept if you don’t want to, but you would make a wonderful hero. And we’ll be here to help, too. We’re a team.”

Marinette stares at him with big eyes, and he smiles. Slowly, she smiles back at him. Her fist closes around the box.

“I accept.” She stands a little straighter. “I’ll help you both keep Paris safe.”

She looks down and opens the box. Setting the necklace around her neck, suddenly a mouse kwami appears. Marinette eeps.

“Hello, there!” he chirps. “My name is Mullo, the kwami of the mouse Miraculous! And you must be Marinette!”

“Y-Yeah, that’s me.” Marinette looks like she’s in shock, but with Ryuko and Chat acting so normal, she bounces back fairly quickly. “So...what do you do…?”

As Marinette is being instructed on how to use the Miraculous, Ryuko turns to Chat. “I understand your fear of Marinette being on the battlefield,” she says softly. “But she is around the same age as you and I. We were even younger when we began. I believe this is the best person for the job. Don’t you?”

Chat glances at Marinette. She’s repeating the mantra, and suddenly she’s transforming. He smiles. “Yeah, I do.”

Suddenly Multimouse is standing there, and Chat actually feels his cheeks turn a bit pink. He hadn’t expected her hero form to look so goddamn cute.

“Multimouse, please remember that you must keep your identity secret at all costs,” Ryuko tells her. “We know, but no one else can find out. Otherwise we must take your Miraculous.”

Multimouse nods. “I understand. I’ll do everything I can to help!”

Chat nudges her shoulder. “Guess we’ll be playing a game of cat-and-mouse with you joining the team, huh?” he teases.

She nudges him back. “Haha, very funny. Haven’t you seen the cartoons? The cat never manages to catch the mouse.”

He chases her around the roof as they both laugh. “Come here, Miss Mouse! I thought you said you were going to help your cat in shining armor!”

“More like a cat in the box,” Multimouse teases, jumping onto her roof. She laughs as Chat pretends to pout.

Ryuko watches them, her mouth quirking up in interest. _This should be interesting._


End file.
